


A NEWS Guide to Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse

by chrystallinejung



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystallinejung/pseuds/chrystallinejung
Summary: The last thing any of them expected was for the world to fall to Hell so abruptly, but even more so the four of them ending up trying to survive it as a group.





	1. Chapter 1

It feels like a lifetime ago that they were promoting Ikiro, that they’d been celebrating fifteen years as a group after beating nearly the all odds when they’d been told that they should’ve just given up trying to be a group at all. They’d done so well as a quartet and the optimism for many more years to come was something they all seemed to have for their future.   
  
Sadly, it had only been about a year since then; things were no longer about being an idol, making high ranks on the Oricon charts and taking care of their loyal fan base.   
  
It was about survival. Everything they did now, was to make sure they all lived to see the next day.    
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Tightening up his laces, the blond hangs the  crossbow on his back before stocking up on arrows so that they’re in easy reach. He’d learned during the year that this was his best weapon, and it’d become his tool of choice when it came to taking down walkers in a swift manner. Guns were too loud for him, and garnered too much attention if there were too many around. Of course he kept one on him at all times, but that was only to be used for emergency situations if there was a walker too close for comfort.   
  
  
“I’m going for a supply run. I’ve got the basics but is there anything else you want?”   
  
“I just want you back alive. Maybe a bag of cheetos if you can find any.” He snorts, though there’s always sincerity in his voice when Shige tells his friends to be safe out there. It’s a sheer miracle that somehow he’d been stuck with his band mates the moment an alert had gone out on their smartphones, a sheer ringing and bold text saying that an epidemic had broken out and the entire city of Tokyo was on lock down.   
  
Simply remembering that day always put the man into a daze, and today was no different as a gentle touch pats him on the shoulder. Tegoshi had left already and Koyama was keeping watch from the living room, so it had to be Massu.  
  
“You’re thinking too much about the past.”   
  
“Sometimes it’s nice not to think about our current reality.”   
  
“We’re not _idols_  anymore.” Massu argues, though his tone is soft and he can’t help but sigh. Not when Shige’s shoulders slump and he can’t find the words to fight back. His friend is right after all, staying focused on survival was more important than thinking too hard on what their world _used_ to be. There were only two things that separated humans in this world now, the living and the dead. He was glad to be amongst the living for now.  
  
Suddenly, his radio crackles to life and Koyama’s voice is low and through the device. _“_ ** _We’ve got a herd of walkers going through the street. Maybe fifteen tops.. Shige, can you get a count without opening the shades?”_** ** _  
_**  
Brow furrowing in concern, he knew that his best friend wouldn’t use the radio unless he felt it was too risky to leave his post. Staying in the living room meant he could hold off any walkers in case they managed to break into the house they’d set up as their current camp spot. **_“Let me take a look. Are there any headed towards us?”_** He replies, only pushing down the shades just a bit so he could count.  
  
“There’s about twenty. Massu, you should get down there just in case.” He purses his lips, licking them nervously as he lets the shades go back into place.  
  
Massu nods, once more patting Shige’s shoulder and giving it a light squeeze before heading towards the staircase. “We’re working on a tool for you, by the way. Tegoshi and I got a little crafty with a find from that military base the other day.” He smiles, though it’s not as bright as it once was. Massu’s smile had unfortunately dimmed significantly since the apocalypse began, and it was one of the things they all missed the most.  
  
“Massu.. really, you didn’t have to do that.”   
  
“Don’t be silly, we love you Shige.” Another smile, and he heads downstairs to keep Koyama company and remain back up _just in case_.  
  
A smile finds a way onto his lips somehow as Massu leaves, and he feels a tingling from his phantom limb as he subconsciously tries to reach for the radio with what used to be his right hand. Another sigh, and he actually picks the radio up with his left hand before trying to contact Tegoshi.  
  
**_“Hey, how's the supply run? Just letting you know, don’t rush.. we’ve got a herd over here so we’ll probably just lay low and hope they pass through.”_**  
  
A few crackles later and he nearly lets out a breath of relief when he hears his friend’s voice over the radio.  
  
**_“I’m taking whatever’s left in this pharmacy, killed a few walkers and found some Oreos! Oh, oh shit—“_** the radio crackles and it’s dead silence on the other side, and in about two seconds, Shige is sure his heart is ready to pound out of his chest.   
  
**_“Tegoshi? TEGOSHI?!”_**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first time in years posting a fic, much less a multi chap! This is un beta'd even though I really could've had someone do it, but I'm honestly just a lazy b*tch. This is to celebrate reaching 200 followers on my twitter incorrect_news! For my followers, thank you so much for joining me on this crazy journey! This fic is for all of you :)
> 
> Love,  
> Mari


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
It was pure luck that they’d been able to get their hands on a car, so getting into town was relatively safer than going by foot on his own. They were starting to run low on supplies and he wasn’t quite sure if they’d be staying at their current location for long, so stocking up while they were able was definitely a priority.    
  
Thankfully, the place hadn’t been picked clean yet and he only has to kill one walker on his way to the storefront from the car. For someone who really didn’t have any experience with a crossbow before the world went to shit, he was rather proud of himself for his progress on his aim and how many of those braindead things he’d been able to fend off when the situation required. It’s easy to make quick work of the place and he doesn’t hesitate to throw any medications, painkillers, and miscellaneous things like toothpaste and energy drinks into his backpack until he spots a pack of unopened Oreos.   
  
**_Success!_ ** Or at least, a small one that would probably make his friends smile. Sweets and things were tiny luxuries he’d take if they could afford it. When his radio goes off, he immediately reaches for it and smiles as he walks to the counter and proceeds to check for anything else.    
  
When Shige tells him there’s a hoard by their current location, his brow furrows in concern before he tells his friend about his recent find— and then a sound just to his left startles him just enough so that he drops his radio and reaches immediately for his crossbow.    
  
It comes from what seems to be a supplies closet, a low growl telling him it was definitely a walker that must’ve realized he was there. As it stumbles out and begins to head towards him, he backs up a few steps before shooting an arrow straight through its eye. He can’t help but look away when he sees that it must’ve been a little girl, no more than ten at the very most.    
  
Her— no,  _ it’s _ clothes are torn and tattered as they barely clung to the thin body frame, and he picks up his radio before sighing and shouldering his bag. He walks over and easily pulls out the undamaged arrow before slipping it back into the quiver at his waist. Picking up his radio from the ground, he immediately contacts Shige again to let him know that he was alright.    
  
**_“Hey.. sorry about that.”_ **

 

Having heard Shige calling his name in a panic through the radio, he knows his friend must’ve been worried out of his mind from lack of response.   
  
**_“Oh my god, are you alright?! What happened?!”_ **

 

He can tell the man lets out a sigh of relief on the other side, and Tegoshi’s lips curl into a half smile as he sees a pack of batteries they could use. There’s also a few spiral notebooks and pens, so he picks them up and tosses those in his bag as well.    
  
**_“Just a walker surprised me. I took care of it, don’t worry. How big is the herd? If it’s less than fifteen I can try handling it when I get back.”_ ** ****_  
_   
**_“About twenty... if Massu and Koyama help you might be able to take them down together. The herd hasn’t grown yet so it won’t be too difficult. Will you be back soon?”_ ** ****_  
_   
****_“Half hour tops depending on traffic, so ten minutes if I leave now.”_

 

He chuckles softly, grinning when he sees a couple of first aid kits on a low shelf near the front door of the store. He’s surprised anyone else who’d gone through the place could’ve missed it, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

 

**_“You know what, I’ve got a pretty good haul today. I’ll head on back.. tell Kei-chan and Massu to start on that herd in ten minutes and I’ll be there to start taking them down.”_ **

  
**_“I’ll see you then. Be careful out there.”_ **   
  
Sighing in relief, Shige looks down at his watch (it was a miracle in itself that he could keep a sense of time, though he wasn’t quite sure if it was still accurate anyways) and gives Massu a heads up via radio.    
****_  
_ **_“Tegoshi should be here in about ten minutes. He’ll back you guys up, I’ll let you know when to start working on that herd.”_ ** ****_  
_   
**_“Alright, we’ll keep an eye out for the car too. Thanks Shige!”_ ** Massu’s voice is quiet yet surprisingly chipper at the prospect of eliminating the herd outside, and he can’t help but half smile at his friend’s eagerness. Having his band mates and closest friends with him was one of the few things that personally kept him going through each day, and quite literally without them he wouldn’t have made it this far at all. The meaning of ‘member ai’ had definitely intensified to its fullest form now that they only had each other to rely on now.   
  
He’s pulled from his thoughts as he hears their car honking twice, and he scrambles from his chair quickly to see that Tegoshi had already arrived and was attracting the walkers to himself so Koyama and Massu could get a head start. His view from the window was perfect, and he sees his friends work on the herd in a rather swift manner with practiced ease and aim with their tools of choice.   
  
Koyama had practiced with the katana they’d managed to salvage from a museum, and his skill was enviable considering just how difficult it actually was to make it a viable weapon with little prior experience. The sound of its unsheathing was always something that sent a chill up his spine though, no matter how many times he’d heard it by now. He watches on as his friend swings with calculated precision that Shige could only  _ wish _ he were capable of, even with the uselessness of his single left hand. Within five minutes, Koyama decapitates six walkers in relative ease.   
  
Now the sound of a titanium baseball bat cracking skulls didn’t seem to phase him as much, but seeing as its Massu he isn’t all that surprised that’s the case for him. A bat was easy to maintain and certainly much easier to take around with them. Swinging a bat didn’t require too much skill at all, and clean up was definitely easier than anything with a blade or pulling out arrows to save for later.    
  
They all make good cover for each other, and by the time Tegoshi sends an arrow into the last standing walker, Shige has sweat on his brow and he somehow manages to smile despite the worry he’d had for his group. Finally heading downstairs, he meets his friends in the living room and greets them with a smile.    
  
“You all should rest, I’ll work on dinner.” He offers quietly, already making his way to the kitchen before the youngest tells him to wait because he had something for him.    
  
“I found something I thought you’d like! It’s just a few notebooks and some pens but I figured a laptop nowadays is useless isn’t it?” the blond smiles, pulling out a few of his finds before all but shoving it towards his friend and hoping it would brighten his day a bit.   
  
And of course it works, Shige’s eyes lighting up and Koyama gives Tegoshi a gentle pat on the back for such thoughtfulness.    
  
“You.. you didn’t have to. But thank you, this really means a lot.” The man murmurs, his face warming into a light shade of pink from the act of kindness before he realizes Massu is already heading into the kitchen as well to help him prepare dinner for all of them. It didn’t actually take much work, but the company was always nice. Splitting up their daily rations amongst four wasn’t difficult, but opening up a can or two wasn’t something he was about to decline help with.   
  
Meanwhile, Koyama declares that a nap is definitely needed and he all but sprawls out into the futon in the middle of the living room. Tegoshi joins him not too long after of course, deciding that at least a little rest before counting their supply inventory could be allowed  _ just this once. _ The way the older man doesn’t protest the youngest’s demands for cuddling is typical, and he’s glad that there are some things that never change. Just before he drifts off into a light sleep, long fingers gently card through his hair and he smiles before finally letting his face and shoulders fully relax for the moment.    
  
_ While the current state of the world had hardened all of them to an extent, it made him glad to know that Koyama had been able to retain some of that softness despite all that they’d been through so far. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! For those that have left comments and kudos or tweeted me, thank you so much for the encouraging words! Every little thing is appreciated and helps to keep my going when I'm in a little slump myself ~ Also, please excuse me because my confidence in writing Koyama and Massu isn't very strong. I've been roleplaying as Tegoshi and Shige for about four years now, so writing as KoyaMassu is a new experience for me! I hope you'll understand if I'm a little off with them ^^ I shall continue to do my best! Thank you so much for continuing to read regardless!
> 
> Love,  
> Mari


	3. Chapter 3

 

_“No, I’m not.. don’t let me turn, please don’t let me turn!“_ He screams in agony, the bite mark on his lower arm dripping with blood, face contorted in absolute pain while his eyes were flooded with fear that the infection would take him.   
  
_“Never—“_ Tegoshi grits his teeth, hearing Koyama’s sobs and babbling about how they weren’t going to let Shige die, Massu swinging his bat and taking down walkers with loud grunts until there were no more left surrounding them.   
  
“I am _not_ letting you turn, you are _not_ going to die today, understand?” The youngest knows everyone around him is terrified, but he blocks out all of his own emotions and barks out orders so that they can do their best to keep Shige alive.   
  
“I need some towels— Shige, you’ll bite down as hard as you can, okay? Koyama, get me those and the ax we have, make sure it’s clean.” He looks up at Massu with a steeled expression before releasing a breath.   
  
“Massu, grab all the gauze, cloths, anything like that we have and the lighter. Hurry, before the infection starts to spread.” He wasn’t sure how much time they had, but thankfully his friends are fast and have everything he’s asked for in a manner of seconds. All the while, his voice is surprisingly calm as he undoes his belt and tightly fastens it just above the elbow where Shige had been bit. The blood from the wound is already beginning to coagulate and he bites his own lower lip harshly before reaching for his friend’s hand and giving it a firm squeeze.   
  
“Massu, I’m going to need you to hold his left arm down— Koyama, have everything prepared to start patching him up.” He meets eyes with Shige for a few seconds as his friend bites down on the towel that Koyama had placed between his teeth.   
  
He’s already sorry before he even begins.   
  
No one is sure what’s worse, Shige’s muffled screams or the sound of the ax breaking through flesh and bone as Tegoshi brought it down again and again. The blood splatters on the floor around them, and it takes four chops in total before the infected limb is finally detached completely from Shige’s body. The man had passed out about halfway through, and Koyama is quick to dress the wound to the best of his ability and uses all the towels and cloths to slow down the bleeding as much as possible. It’s a bit of work to cauterize the wound, but he and Massu are able to make due with the small lighter that they had.   
  
The moment he realizes what he’s done he drops the ax and looks down at his hands that are smeared with the blood of his friend. All the strength he’d had in himself was now gone, and all that was left was a scared little boy who wasn’t sure if he’d made the right decision. None of them were doctors or medics of any sort, yet he’d gone by instinct and what he’d hoped had been the right thing to do. He wasn’t about to let his friend just _die_ without doing anything!   
  
Yet he still feels as though he could’ve done something, _anything_ else to save his friend (even though realistically, they probably had no other choice if they wanted Shige to live). He stares down at his hands as his body begins to tremble, tears finally sliding down his cheeks as he began to mumble apologies that his friend couldn’t hear.   
  
_“I’m.. I’m sorry.. Shige... I’m so fucking sorry...“_   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Koyama had woken up well before he’d preferred to, but he’s pretty sure it’s the universe making sure that he’d be there for Tegoshi in case of nightmares. Massu had already informed him that dinner was ready, and he quietly motions to the youngest who’s twitching in his sleep and curling into himself with incoherent whines slipping past his lips. “You two go ahead, we’ll join you soon.” He murmurs softly, and Massu gives him a rather sad, knowing smile before heading back into the kitchen.   
  
As much as it pains him to see their youngest member in such mental agony, the most Koyama is capable of is sitting up and cradling the blond’s head in his lap and threading his fingers through hair that had definitely grown out longer in the past year. The roots were horrendous by idol standards, though none of them really cared anymore since there was no reason or means for that sort of upkeep now.   
  
He’s immediately pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Tegoshi’s voice, mumbles of apologies and the unmistakable sound of a broken sob that has his own brow furrowing deeply in concern. As much as he hates having to wake him up this way, he gives in and brings a hand to Tegoshi’s shoulder and gives it a gentle shake.   
  
“Yuya... wake up, it’s okay.. it’s over.” He says softly, looking down at his friend and nearly sighing in relief as those big brown eyes finally meet his own. They’re fresh with tears though, and he doesn’t hesitate to shift positions so he can envelope the younger man in an embrace.   
  
Tegoshi immediately accepts the hug, burying his face into Koyama’s neck as his own arms wrap around the other man in desperation for closeness. The moment he’d woken up, each breath felt like a struggle as he did his best to calm down.  As strong as he made himself to feel and be for his friends, the nightmares that were really just memories still made him feel so weak. He couldn’t get Shige’s screams out of his mind, couldn’t forget the feeling of blood on his hands no matter how many times he scrubbed his skin  afterwards.   
  
Koyama’s hand rubbing in soft, comforting circles on his back helps him though. So much, that his breathing eventually events out and he pulls back to wipe at his eyes, offering an apologetic smile that he’d been such a burden by letting the dam leak just before dinner.   
  
“I’m sorry Kei-chan... I—“   
  
“Don’t be. Let’s just go eat, okay?” The older man smiles, shaking his head and finally moving so they could both stand. It had been a long day, and their rations for dinner seemed like a good way to end the day.   
  
“Oh, wait. I found some Oreos... we can have some dessert tonight.” He manages to find his voice in something other than an apology, a tiny half smile on his lips as he heads over to his bag and pulls out the unopened package.   
  
Koyama’s lips stretch into a big smile, clapping Tegoshi’s shoulder lightly before pulling him into another hug. “Sounds like you’ve got a really good haul today, you did well.”   
  
“Yeah, I did my best. I think I just got lucky the place wasn’t picked clean.” He shrugs lightly, though the hug is definitely welcome before they make their way to the kitchen. Everything is all set up, and he smiles before holding up the treat he’d picked up.   
  
Massu’s smile reminds him of such childlike joy that Tegoshi almost cries, it had been so long since he’d seen one that had been just as bright from his partner. Shige has already known about the cookies, but he still smiles nonetheless.   
  
It’s all small talk around the table, mostly about when they planned to move and how Tegoshi’s supply run had gone. They don’t have much in the way of gossip or social lives to mull over, but eating their small meal of rice and beans at the table was a comforting thing for all of them amidst the chaos and uncertainty of what the outside world had for them.   
  
“Mm, I need more oil to sharpen the katana.” Koyama mumbles thoughtfully after a spoonful of rice. Shige hums in agreement, Massu already reaching for the oreos that Tegoshi had opened once he finished his own food.   
  
“I can try to see if there’s a car shop or—“   
  
**_Bang!_**  
  
Everyone freezes, the sound of a gun unmistakable as they look towards the living room and to the front door that they kept secure and locked so long as everyone was in the house. A moment later they hear a scream, and the groans of what had to be a walker out there as well.   
  
They all look anywhere but each other for a second, the silence that had fallen between the four broken only by Massu as he stands and heads to the living room to try and see what he could through the blinds and wood they’d used to board up the windows.   
  
The sight is enough for him to look away after ten seconds, she was crying and unable to scream as the walker had bitten right into her throat and was pinning her to the ground with all its weight. There’s blood spurting in all directions from the wound, and he keeps his eyes trained on the bag that was lying a few feet away from her. It most likely had supplies they could use, and he lets the blinds fall before looking back at his friends with a somber expression as he grabs his bat and a pistol. It’s only one walker, and the least he could do was put the girl out of her misery.   
  
“It’ll take me a minute.” He calls out to his friends, carefully opening the door and shutting it behind him.   
  
“Hey, dead head!” He yells to get it’s attention and once he does, he takes it out easily with one swing before rushing to the girl’s side. The life is just about fading from her eyes, though as Massu lifts the back of her head slightly with his hand, it almost seems as if a second of recognition flashes in her eyes. Maybe she knew him, maybe she’d been a fan or had seen him on tv before the world had fallen apart.   
  
_“I’m.. I’m sorry. I won’t let you turn...”_ He promises softly, hands not even shaking as he reaches for one of hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes blink for a moment and he takes that as permission to do what he knew would put her out of her misery. He reaches for his pistol and it only takes one bullet, and the sound is loud enough for him to keep himself from staying outside for too long. It feels surreal that he’d actually done it, and he holds in the tears as much as he can before heading back inside the house with the bag he’d picked up on his way back.   
  
It had been a relatively nice evening, and now all he could think about was how easy it’d been to do, but how difficult it was to process that he’d actually carried it out. He was almost surprised that they were already a year into the apocalypse and this had only been the first time he’d ever had to do something like this at all. He drops off the bat and pistol by the door before releasing a sigh. He could only hope he would have to do this again, at least not for a good while. He doesn’t think doing this more often would make it less painful to have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone knows what must’ve happened, if the sound of a gun shot meant anything coming from Massu who always preferred using his bat above anything else. Koyama’s shoulders slump in sadness, looking up once he hears the other come back inside with what seemed to be a bag of supplies.   
  
Massu heads back to the table and takes a seat, head falling slightly in disappointment and guilt before he crosses his arms on the table and rests his forehead on them.    
  
“I.. There was no choice. Even if we moved fast enough, it would’ve already been too late for her—“ he swallows past the lump he can feel forming in the back of his throat. Recalling the look in her half opened eyes as just before he’d pulled the trigger. Sitting up, he doesn’t even bother with a fake smile before excusing himself and heading to the back door so he could be alone for a while.    
  
Before the apocalypse, he’d always had these internal walls kept up even after a decade and a half with his band mates. Now that these were the only people he had left, the only people he’d managed to  _ survive _ with, he didn’t have those walls anymore. There was no need to keep his life private anymore, not when all they had were each other now. When he feels a presence sit beside him on the stool to his left, he exhales deeply before glancing at Koyama in his peripheral vision. He couldn’t be more grateful, because Koyama knows him well enough to just let the silence take over and not try to force any words between them (despite the helpful intention, he much preferred quiet than Tegoshi or Shige’s verbal advice about soothing any of his guilty feelings).    
  
He can hear Tegoshi and Shige cleaning up the little they had left on the table, and Massu’s breathing beside him is enough indication that they’d probably be sitting outside for at least a few more minutes. While they’d all definitely matured quite a lot in the past year, he’s almost surprised that they still considered him ‘leader’ amongst the four of them. Or more appropriately, Tegoshi had called him their ‘rock’. He’s slowly starting to see that more with how things had been going lately, and he figures that their dynamic as a group really seemed to pay off after spending over a decade working alongside each other.    
  
He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears what has to be a soft sniffling beside him, and he looks at Massu for merely a second before bringing up one arm to wrap around the other’s shoulders and hold him close. He doesn’t need to look at the younger man to know that silent tears are sliding down his cheeks, and he looks up at the sky full of stars before feeling Massu lean his weight against him.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
They’re wordless as they clean up the kitchen table, Shige grabbing a cookie for himself and Tegoshi grabbing two before nibbling on them slowly. Eventually, they migrate into the living room and Shige eyes the bag that Massu must’ve found on the girl who’d been attacked outside. “We should count and add whatever we find in there into our supplies.” Shige offers softly, his voice carrying a bit of sadness knowing that the previous owner was now dead just outside in the street.    
  
“Yeah. I’ve still gotta count what I got from my supply run earlier.” Tegoshi sighs, grabbing the pack by the door and unzipping it as he took a seat on the carpeted floor. He unceremoniously dumps the contents out before taking account of everything. There were three full water bottles, a map that had Kyoto circled in blue ink, a wallet that seemed to be filled with nothing but pictures, clothes, a small pickaxe, two cans of food, and a simple first aid kit. All in all, it seemed they could make use of everything at least. Massu was still outside with Koyama, so he spreads the map out in front of him while furrowing his brow in thought. If this person had been heading to Kyoto, maybe she knew something or someone was there.   
  
“Maybe we’ll find something in Kyoto. I mean, we’ve gotta keep moving anyways, right?” Shige scratches at his cheek with his pinky as he takes a look at the map himself.    
  
“Yeah, it’s not like we had any solid plans of where to go next anyways. I’ll get us some more gas from the other cars down the street before we leave though. There’s not much left for me to scavenge in town anyways.” He can’t help his slight curiosity, sifting through the pictures as he wondered what kind of life she might’ve led before the apocalypse. His eyes squint at a particular picture though, it’s a man that looks awfully familiar with his arms crossed over his chest standing next to a girl (he assumed maybe her) with a sassy look on his face.    
  
Holding up the picture and handing it to Shige, he lifts a brow curiously as he tried to think of why this face seemed so familiar. “Hey, does this guy look like someone we know? I don’t know but.. I think he looks familiar.    
  
Taking a good look at the photo Tegoshi handed him, he blinks and squints before his eyes widen in disbelief. “This guy... I think that’s Kusano. Holy shit, looks just like him...” sure the hair was longer, a little shaggy but those little moles on his face were very distinct to their former band mate. Sure they hadn’t spoken in years, but he did know that Ryo and Yamashita had been known to still keep in contact at some point since he was still friends with Jin.    
  
“Kusano? You know.. that might not be too far of a stretch.” He admits, putting the picture down and placing it on top of the pile with the rest of the pictures. “I wonder if he made it. I don’t like to overthink but sometimes I wonder if other Johnny’s made it.. you know?”    
  
“Oh, yeah. I get it.” Shige looks up and nods, sitting up straight and turning his neck a few times as he heard it crack a little bit. He definitely needed some sleep. “It’s still insane how the four of us managed to survive this together, we could’ve been with anyone else at the time but.. it boiled down to us. I’m glad it was you guys, though.” He almost smiles, though his voice is sincere as he nudges his foot against Tegoshi’s leg.    
  
“You’re such a sap.” The blond chuckles, shaking his head lightly as he stood and began to put away the supplies back in the bag. “You should get some sleep. Those bags under your eyes look more designer than usual.”    
  
“Says the one who was out for a supply run and helped take down a herd. Even as an idol you didn’t get enough sleep.” He points out, though he can’t stifle his own yawn that’s quickly replaced with a frown before he stretches his arm above his head. “I’ll sleep, but you get some rest too. No buts.”    
  
“Hey, our idol lives were hard too. Just a different kind of hard.” He manages to smile, even if it’s small it’s still there. “I’ll sleep though, just an hour maybe since I did get a nap in before dinner. Goodnight Shige.” Without a word, he heads to the couch and sprawls out on it since he didn’t want to disturb anyone on the futon when he woke up.   
  
Shige hums in affirmation, glad that his friend was going to allow himself at least  _ some _ rest. It had been a long day for all of them and knew they could at least sleep peacefully with their location being secure from walkers for now. They could probably start moving within the next two days if they planned accordingly, and tomorrow he’d bring up the picture of Kusano and talk about Kyoto once they were all awake tomorrow.   
  
With a sigh, he lies himself down on the futon and stares aimlessly at the ceiling until the sound of Tegoshi’s breathing nearby seems to even out. He turns his gaze to his friend for barely a few seconds till his own eyes finally fall shut and he’s drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I know it's been a little bit since the last update, but I'm getting back on track with things and I hope you'll all understand ^w^ I am currently working on a few side projects as well, so please look forward to those as well!  
> Love,  
> Mari

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first time in years posting a fic, much less a multi chap! This is un beta'd even though I really could've had someone do it, but I'm honestly just a lazy b*tch. This is to celebrate reaching 200 followers on my twitter incorrect_news! For my followers, thank you so much for joining me on this crazy journey! This fic is for all of you :) 
> 
> Love,  
> Mari


End file.
